Yokou's Hidden Past
by Musoka Kage
Summary: (spoilers dark tournament) At the Dark Tournament it's Yusuke vs. Jin...when team Masho pulls a fast one...who is this new fighter...and being a Shinobee what is the fighter master of? Please R&R thanks! ^_~ new chapter up! chapter 5!
1. Yokou's Hidden Past ch 1: Spirit Wave

Yokou's Hidden Past  
  
Disclaimer: All right you know the routine buuutttt just to make things interesting what if I said.I DO own Yu Yu Hakusho? Hey wait I.I d didn't mean it!!!! No wait *police drag Musoka from comp.* Nooooo!! Hiei: *snickers* Kurama: Ok so I don't think she owns us. Yusuke: Who's going to bail her out of jail this time? Kuwabara: I'll do it!!! Kurama: *ignores Kuwabara* I did it last time.I thinks it's Hiei's turn. Hiei: All right.where's her 'if I get in jail bail me out' money? Yusuke: *hands over money* Here ya go! (1 hour later) Musoka: Thanks for the bail Hiei.ok now let's start the story! Oh ya.ok if ya don't know by now.I DON'T own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Musoka: Sry peeps I'm terrible at spelling and grammar so bare with me!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ch. One: Spirit wave  
  
"Spirit Wave!" The attack was heard as Yusuke's fist impacted with Jin's stomach. The wind master flew up into the sky.  
"Rocket ship spectacular! Sorry guys but after a punch party like that a girl can't help but dance!" The announcer glowed.  
"What a hit and here I was thinking I'd have to go in myself." Kowenma smiled.  
"So you really learned her move." Toguro said to himself.  
"Did you know he could do that?" Botan asked Kuwabara.  
"No way he never tells me nothing, think he likes surprising people." Kuwabara responded.  
"After that massive uppercut from Yusuke Jin has yet to return from the sky," The fox announcer spoke as she looked up. "Could it be he is using his wind powers again is this match still not over?"  
"What just happened?" Kaiko asked from the stands.  
"Uh, I think we better stand somewhere else. Now." Shizuru said.  
"Uh ok." Kako responded as they got up.  
"I wonder where they're going." Botan stated watching Kaiko and Shizuru from the ground by the ring.  
Then Jin fell on the stands where Kaiko and Shizuru were sitting before.  
"Kaiko!" Yusuke yelled.  
"Don't worry Shizuru sensed it." Botan told Yusuke.  
"I don't understand how can Yusuke do all that!" Kaiko cried.  
"Jin seems to be out cold unable to us his wind powers to even break his fall. Gee I better count!" The announcer spoke.  
"Impressive I'd like to fight this Genkai someday." Hiei spoke.  
"Yusuke did well for a first try. The Spirit wave is a flexible move. Similar to Yusuke's shot gun it can make a large spread of fire from a distance making it hard for an opponent to dodge but not as damaging as his spirit gun. The true advantage to the spirit wave comes when it is shot point blank through a punch or a kick. Genkai believes Yusuke has much to learn but a least he did that right." The masked Fighter explained.  
As the fox-demon announcer started the count the whole stadium looked towards the giant crater.  
"Please, please stay down." Yusuke muttered under his breath.  
Jin somehow managed to stumble to his feet as the count reached eight.  
"Hold it right there Urameshi I'll. be coming in just a second." Jin said in his Scottish accent before he collapsed.  
"Ten! And with a knockout by ring out team Urameshi takes their fourth win!" Koto, the red-haired fox girl positively beamed.  
"Well that was a pretty good fight Jin. It's nice to know I'm not the only freak around. Maybe we'll hang out if you ever wake up." Yusuke said.  
"And he's even made a friend," Botan spoke. "I swear can we not have even one moment of positively here!" She then yelled at the crowd. Who had shouted how pathetic both teams were.  
"It's just so weird ya know?" Kaiko spoke to no one.  
"Are you speaking to your imaginary friend?" Shizuru asked her before walking away.  
"Don't you want to watch?" Kaiko asked looking at Shizuru.  
"I'm not leaving the country I just don't think it'd be festive to pee in my pants during the next fight."  
"Wait up." Kaiko ran after Kuwabara's sister.  
"Next fighters please step into the ring!" Koto took her job very seriously.  
" One moment," the board members' loudspeaker came on.  
"Board members please elaborate the disruption of the next wonderful blood-filled fight!" she asked the box at the top of the stadium where the announcement came from.  
"Due to the death of Gama team Mashou have requested to bring in their substitute fighter." The announcement came.  
"What!" Kuwabara's voice was heard. While looks of worry and shock covered the faces of the Urameshi team. Hiei and The Masked Fighter were deemed unfit to fight while Kuwabara couldn't even stand and Kurama who had planted the death seed in himself to win could only watch. As the last standing member of the Urameshi team stood in the ring preparing to fight his third match in a row with one of the two remaining fighters on the Shinobee team.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kuwabara: Wait what's gona happen? Musoka: You'll just have to wait till the next chapter! Yusuke: *Hits Musoka* Well get writing I wanna know who I'm gona fight!! Musoka: sheesh!! Fine!! Oh and please R&R!! 


	2. Yokou's Hidden Past ch 2: Vision

Musoka:I give I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! *Sobs on Kurama's shoulder* my spelling and grammar also stink!! Whaaaa!!! Hiei Kurama Kuwabara & Yusuke: *looks at her in awe* Musoka: ok I'm better anyways please read and review my awesome fan fic.! *Holds up peace sign*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ch. Two: A vision  
  
The crowd looked towards the large doors, which opened to reveal the Shinobee substitute fighter who was dressed in a black cape and hood completely covering the fighter's face. As Kuwabara watched the fighter enter the stadium he saw a vision.  
~Flashback~  
A young girl ran towards a taller figure. Both of the figures faces were in shadow, but anyone could tell the girl was crying.  
"Big Brother? Don't let them take me!" The little fox girl hugged her older brother, you could now tell they were both foxes.  
"Don't cry, Miya. It's better you go with them. Here, take this and never forget I'll always be there when you need me." Miya's brother spoke as he handed her a rose necklace. She nodded; as the image faded a boy her age took her arm and her bother turned away.  
"I repeat both fighters please step into the ring!" Koto repeated.  
Kuwabara looked around Yusuke was still in the ring and the new shinobee looked at the leader of the Masho team, Risho, who was wearing the same black clock and hood, then walked towards the ring.  
"Aren't you going to take off that robe and tell us who you are?" Yusuke asked.  
From beneath the cloak a human looking hand with claws emerged and reached towards the hood.  
The first thing you could tell about this fighter before the hood exposed its face was the hair. This fighter had long silver-gray hair. Once the hood was off the crowd of demons went deathly silent, this was never a good thing for they had been chanting 'Kill Yusuke' a while before and were almost never quite.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Musoka: Hum.that was a whole lot shorter than I thought it would be. oh well I hope you all liked it! Kuwabara: *sobs* you don't even have the decency to tell us who the fighter is!!! Musoka: Now that wouldn't be fair now would it? You'll just have to read it like everyone else! Yusuke: *growls* Kurama you try to get it outa her! *Pushes Kurama towards Musoka* Musoka: Nope ya can't get it outa me cuz I don't even know! *giggles* Yusuke: WHAT!!! And I thought I didn't have a clue! 


	3. Yokou's Hidden Past ch 3: Miya

Kurama: Musoka is sobbing about having to say a disclaimer one more time so I'll say it.she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Hiei: Or anything else. Musoka: *sobs louder* Yusuke: She also can't spell or use grammar worth. Musoka: Ok I get the picture!!! Here's the story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ch. Three: Miya  
  
"A girl! You can't fight a girl Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled bringing up a previous conversation.  
The crowd started to murmur things like 'As is the Masho team couldn't get anymore pathetic.' And 'A girl Shinobee? Come on!'  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that Yusuke?" Risho asked him from the side.  
"No!" Yusuke smiled completely ignoring Kuwabara, "Actually I was looking for a easy fight this should be a great break."  
"Don't underestimate the Master of Life." He said so every one of the competitors heard.  
"Master of Life."Kurama repeated. Taking off the black cloak the Master of Life exposed her clothes, which were green and gold. She wore a long tunic with long sleeves. The sleeves of the tunic had on cut in each close to the shoulder and flared out by her hands. A gold sash was tied around her waist and she wore knee-high black boots. But the strange thing was she had ears and a tail of silvery-gray colour. Her hair fell half way down her back and was tied in a loose ponytail with a rose. Her eyes were like gold voids she wore and blank expression on her face and had a rose pendent necklace around her neck. This girl looked about 13 or 14 years old, and she was a fox demon. By her expression none of the conversation was getting through to her.  
"Do you have a name?" Yusuke asked.  
"Her name is Miya." The Masho leader answered for her.  
"Can she talk?" Yusuke directed his question towards the Risho.  
"Yes but she won't to you." He responded.  
"Is she?" Hiei asked himself.  
"She looks familiar." Kurama looked at her.  
"That's the girl in the vision.same name, same necklace." Kuwabara spoke softly.  
"I love your hair and tail!" Koto the referee fox girl tried to engage Miya in conversation.  
The crowd stated to yell angrily at her to start the match.  
"Ok, ok ready guys?" Koto asked into the microphone.  
"Miya kill him." Risho commanded her.  
"Go!" Koto yelled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Musoka: Gee that one was short too! *laughs* Yusuke: You still don't know who the fighter will be do you? Musoka: *giggles* Nope! Yusuke: *pounds head on table* Musoka: Now Yusuke don't be that way!!! Hiei: No don't stop him maybe it will knock some sense into his head. Yusuke: *growls* what? Hiei: You heard me! *Yusuke starts chasing Hiei* Musoka: Well I better get back to writing so see you guys soon! Please R&R!! 


	4. Yokou's Hidden Past ch 4: Master of Life...

Musoka: Ya!!! Ch. 4!!! Yippee!!! Hiei: Your pathetic! Musoka: What'd you say shrimp? Hiei: *pulls out kadachi* what'd you call me? Musoka: ekkk Kurama!!!! Help! Yusuke: *sigh* Well maybe I should start it cuz I want to know what's gona happen.I mean JUST look at the title!!! Kurama: Yes start it now!!! Musoka: ok so I don't own you guys (Yu Yu cast) *runs* Hiei: oh the story's starting. *Pulls out popcorn sits down* Musoka: *Sigh* so guys sorry bout the spelling/grammar deal but oh well what can I do?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ch. Four: Master of Life.and Death  
  
Miya pulled the rose out from her hair and put it on her up turned palm. She closed her eyes and the rose circlet floated an inch above her hand and grew to the size of a Frisbee.  
When she opened her eyes she yelled "Rose circlet!" and threw it like a discus.  
Yusuke jumped and it flew under him.  
"Bad aim?" Yusuke asked her sarcastically.  
Miya's hand, which was still out, beaconed him forward.or maybe her rose forward.  
Then the rose circlet hit Yusuke from behind and closed around him tightening. While he struggled against the tightening rose he fell to his knees and screamed.  
"Yusuke don't struggle the rose thorns are taking your Spirit energy away!" Kurama yelled.  
At the sound of Kurama's voice Miya's eyes changed and she put her hands up to her head and fell to her knees. When her eyes changed the rose around Yusuke loosened.  
Miya's shaking hand reached for her sash and pulled out a vile of purple liquid. She fumbled with it to take the top off. Then a rock hit her hand and the vile slid off the ring and onto the ground.  
"No!!!" Miya reached out.  
She looked to see who had thrown the rock. It was her team's leader, Risho.  
"Now Miya you can't have the antidote until you kill Yusuke." He spoke  
Miya looked over at Yusuke and shakily walked over to him. She said something to him then lowered her hand and the circlet undid itself, returned to its normal size and fell to the floor.  
Miya stepped away but when Yusuke didn't respond she yelled, "Do it! I can't hold off for much longer!"  
Still no response.  
"Kill ME!" Miya yelled at him.  
"Miya! Kill Yusuke!" The Masho leader yelled at her.  
"I'm.sorry." Miya spoke before her eyes turned into golden voids again.  
"Miya show them why you're the master of life!" Her leader yelled at her.  
Miya nodded then held her hands up your powers!" Miya yelled at the sky.  
Dark clouds started to circle above her, a small shaft of light poured over her and she started to rise into the air.  
"I, the Master of Life, demand to take the life at one!" Miya yelled before chanting the spell.  
"She's not at full power that could kill her." The Masked spoke to Hiei.  
Dark blue energy started to form between her hands. When it was the size of a tennis ball Miya's hands dropped in front of her. She looked unconscious floating above the ring. Miya stated to float down towards the ring. When her feet touched and gravity seemed to take hold suddenly she fell to her knees gasping.  
"Say it Miya! Say the name of the one you wish to kill! Say Yusuke!" The Masho leader commanded her.  
Miya's eyes flashed normal as she snapped her head up to glare at him then smiled. He seemed to quiver under her piercing stare then he took a step back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yusuke: Wait do I die??? Musoka: Ya that's the problem.I don't know so guy looks like I need help. Q1 um.what should happen Q2 Who should die and then .I have more but I need to know ppl are actually reading this so please R&R!!! Yusuke: WHAT you mean that you DON'T know what's gona happen to me??? Musoka: Don't hurt me!!! No.I don't know. *runs away from Yusuke's wrath* 


	5. Yokou's Hidden Past ch:5 Desicions

Musoka: Hey guys so sry I haven't posted in a while but I've got more now! Yusuke: FINALLY! OMG YOU KEPT ALL THESE PPL WAITING FOR... Musoka: *hits Yusuke over the head* Give me a break! Kurama: Oh.you still don't own us! Musoka: wha!!!! I'm close I have 180 dollars in the bank!!! Hahahah! *Continues to laugh manically* Hiei: err.she needs help. Kurama: Don't blame her though.she stayed up all night to Finnish this chapter. Hiei: That's still no excuse Musoka: Weeelllll! Let's go to the story with the worse grammar and spelling mistakes ever! Hahaha! All: *Back away from Musoka*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ch. Five: Decisions  
  
"Heh, heh.I'm eh.glad you know this emotion.it's called.fear!" Miya spoke as she stumbled to her feet.  
When the crowd found their voices they erupted into the 'Kill Yusuke' chant, but when it became evident Miya had no intention of killing Yusuke they stopped. Everyone's eyes were glued on Miya who continued her speech.  
"You fool you thought you could get me to do your dirty work! Heh, heh, heh.I bet.you thought it was ironic that the very thing I made would in the end kill me! You thought you would kill two birds with one stone.get rid of Yusuke and me at once! You think I'm stupid! That I wouldn't make an antidote or at least know weather or not I could withstand its power! I always knew there was a chance you might turn on me.and being the only girl Shinobee wasn't the only reason!" Miya started to yell at him as she walked.  
"Now Miya." He cooed  
"Don't 'now Miya' me! You've always acted like that like you were superior to me! Then you turned on me!"  
"I didn't turn on you.YOU quit being a Shinobee!" Risho yelled back.  
This got a reaction. At this point the crowd started asking 'why would you quit being a Shinobee?' and 'is is possible to quit?'  
"I've never heard of this. it's puzzling." Kurama spoke to himself.  
"She's losing energy. at this point every step is an effort to her if she uses that death ball now she will kill herself." The Masked fighter spoke to Hiei with certainty.  
"I'd heard rumors. no telling if they're true." Hiei spoke to himself as he watched.  
"That's right I quit! You were planning to take over the human world! You wouldn't listen to me! How did you get the others to listen to you did you control them too? What about Touya and Jin? I'm replacement fighter so who died?"  
"Miya I know you're upset." Risho started.  
"WHO DIED?!" Miya yelled cutting him off  
"Gama."  
"Gama? Good it always was you, Gama, and Baken against me! Touya and Jin would always stick up for me!" Miya stopped. "I'm done.I'll miss you all. Yusuke tell Jin and Touya Goodbye for me." She turned to him.  
Yusuke was stunned but nodded not knowing what she was about to do.  
"I only wish I could see my brother one last time." Miya spoke.  
"She knows whatever she does with that ball will kill her." The Masked fighter spoke without emotions.  
"This is for you big brother. I know who I wish to kill.his name is Risho!" Miya yelled Risho's name.  
The dark blue ball of death flew up towards the sky but instead of flying at the Masho team leader the particles broke up and flew back into the sky. Miya had collapsed after saying Risho's name and was now lying on the floor of the ring.  
The Masho team leader who couldn't believe he was still alive yelled at the ref. "She's down aren't you going to count?"  
"Oh yea!" Koto walked over to Miya and listened for a heartbeat. "Ok people she's alive.barely.uh, so I'll start the count! One!" She started.  
"Good I can kill her myself." Risho spoke to himself.  
When the count reached ten and Miya still didn't get up Yusuke walked over to Miya, picked her up, and laid her down next to Botan.  
"Does anyone know what happened?" Yusuke asked his team.  
Everyone shook their heads no except the Masked Fighter who answered." Miya was losing her energy very quickly by the time she did her attack her energy wouldn't be enough to use her attack so instead of killing her it dissolved back to where it was summoned."  
"Errr.right um.Botan can you take care of her?" Yusuke asked.  
"Sure Yusuke." Botan replied looking at the 13-year-old fox demon.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Musoka: Well hope you like this chapter I hope it was longer than the others! Oh and thankies to the peeps that reviewed it helped me to know that people actually like it this far.so what should happen next? If you hadn't noticed the title is Yokou's Hidden Past so please tell me who is he linked to and how if you know by now or have guessed! I'll post again soon!!! 


End file.
